Constellatia
Constellation is a female NightWing. She is a rather unfriendly character but is a very brave warrior. She lived during the War of SandWing Succession. Appearance She has incredibly strange powers on her wing membranes. They look rather like a swarming green galaxy. Her underbelly and wing frames are covered in gorgeous constellations. This is not uncommon among NightWings, excessive stars. Overall, she is a very dark green with some olive and black. Personality She is an INFJ, meaning she is confident, bold, and unafraid to be in charge; and those traits certainly sum her up correctly! If you met her and were asked to describe her in one word, and only one, you would probably choose brave. She loves hunting, loves doing anything exciting-its almost like she can't feel fear at all! But if you thought that, you would be wrong. She fears the ghosts of her past more than anything else. She has a dry sense of humor, sarcasm-filled. If you met her, she'd be sure to make you laugh. However, she is very sarcastic. Sarcasm is dripping from nearly every word she utters. She's also unfriendly and unlikeable if you're the average dragon. She lacks empathy, meaning that she isn't the most feeling of friends. Alas, she's better as an ally, a comrade, or a bodyguard than a confidant. She "wears her heart on her sleeve" and is unafraid to let her emotions show, unable to guard her heart and mind, meaning she would be easy prey for mind readers. She is always a leader-she hates being put in the backseat. She loves to be in charge- it's just her natural instincts. She's quite formal and traditional. She hates people who act casual and would never dream of a slouch on her own star-dappled body. She holds with many traditional beliefs and it would be hard to get her to change her mind. Biography Early Life Constellation was born in the volcano and was moved into the dragonet dorms after she had barely had a glimpse of her mother. She had always dreamed of becoming a warrior, but she had to be put through rigorous training and tests. Se grew close to both her parents. Career When she was five, she was finally selected to be a warrior. She fought for everything- the few scuffles the NightWings were involved with, prey, and her allies. She fought through the entire war and loved abducting the RainWings. She met a dragon named Planetkeeper but was torn to pieces when he couldn't love her. Eruption She fought valiantly to not come to the rainforest, but she was knocked out by a heavy rock hitting her head. A kindly dragon brought her to the rainforest. She pleaded and pleaded with Queen Glory, and eventually secured a place as a soldier. Present Ever since the eruption, she has been living in the rainforest, with nothing to do to make her feel better. She has been employed guarding Mastermind, which was just a tiny bit of violence in her otherwise dull life. Relationships Mystic Mystic, her emotional grandmother, has always loved Constellation. Constellation is rather loving towards her. Darksky Darksky, her weak-willed grandmother had a lot of power. Constellation was quite devoted to her, if only as a tool to get her way. Silvermare Silvermare, her pushy grandmother, had a good deal of scavengers that Constellation loved to eat Blackstar Blackstar, her humorous grandfather is kind to her. She flatters him Jeweldreamer Jeweldreamer, her possessive pushover of a mother, is often mean to her. Constellation is unemotional towards her. Lifespeaker Lifespeaker is her adventurous, unpredictable father. She is sweet towards him. Planetkeeper Planetkeeper was her sweet, kind one-true-love. He was killed by Morrowseer, and she has never been the same since. = Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:LGBT+